Dangerous and Moving
by Hypnotized by the Whirl
Summary: Draco and Harry come crashing down as an accident sends their worlds upside down. Will things be turned right, or are their lives forever to be changed. DM/HP
1. Intro

**New story, first chapter, let me know what you think. Reviews are so helpful and so appreciated :)**

_~Intro_

It was a dim, misty afternoon, yet nothing out of the ordinary. England wasn't always a land of sunshine and blue skies. The students knew this well enough, so it did not get their spirits down, nor would it let down the quidditch teams ready to face each other on the field. Slytherin and Gryffindor were against each other in the inaugural match of the year, and the bad blood between the two houses was, like always, at an icy boil.

The teams approached each other at the center of the field, and shook hands with their counterpart. Draco and Harry met. Harry offered his hand, but Draco batted it away. They both shared looks of discontent, and backed away. At Madam Hooch's whistle, the players mounted their brooms and assumed their positions. The first ball she released was the Golden Snitch. The seekers' eyes darted around, hoping to find it quickly when the game began. The release of the bludgers signaled the start of movement as Madam Hooch threw the quaffle into the air and blew her whistle. In no time, the players began to dart around, and the fans cheered.

Slytherin was the first to score. Supporters of Slytherin cheered loudly and chanted "Weasley is our King." A large groan came from the Gryffindors and Ron looked dismal. The game hadn't been going for two minutes before Montague scored for Slytherin. Ron frowned, he couldn't help but fear that he was going to cost Gryffindor the match.

"Dammit, Ron." Hermione muttered. Ginny, sitting next to her, scoffed. "Don't give me that, Ginny. One goal and he's become unnerved. He's not going to focus and he's going to wind up missing easy blocks. Hopefully Harry can find the snitch before Ron becomes too frustrated and loses everything." She returned to looking through her binoculars at Ron, whose face did little to conceal the disappointment he was feeling for himself.

"He'll be fine, won't he?" Ginny wondered aloud, frowning. She knew her brother had a short temper, easily aggravated, but he'll get the next block and he'll regain his confidence. On cue, Montague weaved through the other players and took the quaffle from Angelina and flung it through one of the golden hoops. Another chorus of voices from Slytherin sang Ron's praises. Ginny sighed. "Here's hoping Harry will hurry up and win for us."

Hermione scanned the field for a sign of either seeker, but turned her attention away to see the third goal in a row made by Montague. "Well he's not going to do the team any good this way, will he?" Ginny shook her head in agreement. Hermione continued looking for Harry and finally found him in a low corner of the stadium near Draco. "Those two, I don't see why they're arguing instead of looking for the snitch." Ginny stuck her hand out, a wordless request for the binoculars. "Well it couldn't have been good, since Harry's chasing Malfoy."

On the field, Goyle had just knocked a bludger towards Alicia. She evaded it swiftly and barreled towards Montague, who was not at all interested in sharing with his teammates. He tried to avoid her, but she stole the quaffle and flew towards the goal posts. Slytherin's keeper readied himself, but was caught off guard by the a bludger that Crabbe sent toward Alicia, missing her completely. Taking the opportunity, Alicia sent the quaffle through the goals and the Gryffindors erupted with cheering.

Despite the game being played around them, Draco and Harry were finding themselves stopping to fight more than they were looking for the snitch. "Shut the fuck up, Potter. You have no idea who you think you're messing with." Draco yelled as they hovered high above the other players. A loud crack of thunder erupted the sky and the rain began.

"You don't fucking scare me, Malfoy. You think you're some tough guy, but you need to hide behind your lackeys." Harry wasn't going to let him get away with the same bullshit, day after day. "I'm sick of you, just leave us alone. We'll do the same." Lightning brightened the sky before more thunder. "I'm tired of fighting." And it was true. After witnessing Cedric's death a few months prior, he just hadn't been the same. He couldn't find a reason to fight anymore, for fear he would lose somebody close to him. He couldn't handle that happening.

"Ha, you want a truce?" Draco laughed, but the boy he was looking at nodded his head. "Do you think I'm some half-wit born yesterday? I'm not going to drop my guard down to you." Draco pulled out his wand from his robe pocket. He pointed it at Harry. "I could destroy you with just a flick of the wrist."

"Then why don't you?" Harry asked. Rain poured down over his face masking his tears. "I'd rather die than lose again." He had been severely depressed since the battle with Voldemort in the graveyard and there were times when he thought of ending his life. Slashing wrists and hanging ropes were so easy, but he could never bring himself to do it, but maybe if he goaded Malfoy on, he could cause his enemy to send him to his doom. "You would make your Lord Voldemort so proud."

"Shut up." Draco said, clenching his wand tightly. "Who are you to say his name?" He raised his wand higher threateningly. Harry was right. If he had managed to kill they boy that had evaded the Dark Lord's grasp time and time again, he would surely hold him in high regard. Of course, if he did do anything in front of all these spectators and Dumbledore, he would surely be sent to Azkaban and left to rot.

"Come on." Harry screamed. "Do it. Be a fucking man, Draco." Harry lowered his head, and hovering below him, the snitch was hovering about. He was a natural born seeker, and the shining gold made him forget his death wish for the moment. He zoomed downward to snatch the snitch.

"You arse." Draco couldn't believed he fell for something so stupid; it was just a distraction from his duties in the game. "I can't believe I let you trick me." He yelled out, following Harry toward the snitch. Draco sped swiftly toward the snitch, but Harry had too much of an advantage and expertly caught hold of the snitch. Enraged, Draco, still holding his wand, rushed Harry in an attempt to steal the snitch from him. He grabbed for the snitch as he sped to him, but the momentum was too great and he lost control, crashing into Harry and sending them both hurtling toward the ground.

Hermione had been watching the boys intently, since it was less embarrassing than Ron's pitiful attempts at keeping the quaffle out of the goal. She gasped abruptly when she saw Draco pull out his wand. "Ginny! Draco has his wand with him. He's going to hurt Harry." Hermione scanned the crowd, searching for Dumbledore or McGonagall, but to no avail.

"Malfoy is a ferret and scum of the earth, but he's not stupid. He's not going to do anything in the middle of a quidditch match with all the students and professors watching." Ginny said, hoping that it would make a difference.

"No, now Harry's chasing after...he caught the snitch!" Hermione jumped up in glee. "We won! Way to go, Harry!" Hermione and Ginny beamed with pride for their friend, but that was short lived as she looked through her binoculars again. She screamed in panic. The students around her looked at her annoyed and confused. "They're falling!" The two boys were hurtling towards the earth, their bodies entangled in each others. Soon the whole stadium noticed what Hermione had and started shouting. Several professors quickly cast spells to slow their descent. Hermione and Ginny ran from their spots and quickly headed onto the field.

Madam Hooch was the first to the site of the accident, shortly followed by their teammates. "Everybody stand back." She yelled at the students. They were both unconscious, Draco on top of Harry, one set of hands clenched together, holding the snitch. Madam Hooch attempted to levitate Draco off of Harry, but they would not separate. On closer inspection, she found that a wand had impaled them both and would not come loose. She was distraught as she's never seen anything like it.

Dumbledore split the crowd as the Red Sea and rushed to the aide of the two students. Hooch whispered what she had discovered and Dumbledore nodded his head solemnly. He retrieved his wand and levitated the boys in front of him, making way to the infirmary. Professors McGonagall and Snape followed closely behind. Ron and Ginny were on their way after them, but Hermione stopped them. "There's no point in following, they won't let us see them in the shape they're in. We have to let them do what they need to do before we should intrude."

"Hermione, our best friend is badly injured, possibly dying, and worst of all he's irremovably attached to Malfoy. We can't just stand idly by." Ron said. He attempted to walk from the two girls, but they each grabbed a wrist and stayed him.

"She's right, Ron. We don't want to get in the way if they have to do anything extraordinary to help them." Ginny said. She worried terribly of what was to become of Harry. Such a terrible injury. Ron headed to the locker room and said goodbye to his friend and sister. "What are we going to do, Hermione?" Ginny asked as they walked off the field.

"We just have to wait." Hermione said. "Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Madam Pomfrey will all take good care of the two. There's nothing to worry about." She wasn't sure if that was true, but there didn't seem much sense in worrying. If something happens, it happens. Nothing could be done. "Let's get a bite to eat." Hermione offered. "I could use a little something to snack on." Ginny nodded her agreement and took Hermione's hand. It seemed like a childish gesture, but she wanted comforting. Seeing Harry like that, it hurt her heart and she couldn't stand the thought of losing him. Hermione gave Ginny's hand a loving squeezed and led her towards the Great Hall.

Hermione was right, of course. She was always right, but that didn't stop him any less from wanting to rush into the infirmary and...and...do nothing. He knew that he wouldn't be able to help with anything that three of the most powerful wizards in the school couldn't do amongst themselves. Ron expelled a sigh and stripped his kit off. He grabbed a towel and stepped into the showers. He found a shower in the corner and turned it on. He held his hand under the stream of water adjusting the temperature to his liking and stepped underneath the head, letting everything wash away. He was happy that the water hid his tears. He couldn't help but to cry out in frustration over how shit he played today. He stopped one goal and allowed twelve others. He produced a bar of soap and scrubbed vigorously, attempting to clean himself of the bad feelings crawling across his freckled skin, like invisible spiders. That thought crept into his head and he screamed. He clapped his hand over his mouth and turned to see if anyone was around to hear his embarrassing shriek.

When he saw he was alone he blew a sigh of relief and picked up the soap, continuing to clean himself. He whispered his mantra to himself, _water off a duck's back._ Again and again as he washed the suds off his body. He was worried about the game, but he felt silly for thinking on it, especially when his best friend was pinned underneath Malfoy, unconscious and injured. And to his dismay, he felt a twinge in his stomach. They were hurt and bleeding and yet, the mental picture of Malfoy on top of Harry was strangely erotic. In his mind, the two forms, healthy and now naked were locked in an embrace. The blondes marble pallor pressed against Harry's bronze tan, holding tight the shorter boy. Draco tilted Harry's head and placed a gentle kiss onto his lips.

Ron snapped out of his reverie and quickly changed the temperature of the water, blasting himself with liquid ice. He quickly moved from the shower and turned it off. He grabbed his towel and started drying himself. He wrapped the towel around his thin waist and rubbed his stomach removing excess droplets of water. He threw on his casual wear, a polo and a pair of jeans, and fixed his hair in the mirror. He could easily run into the object of his affection in the great hall or the common room, so he had to look good. His thoughts went back to Draco and Harry. They'll be fine, he reassured himself, and headed toward the great hall.

"I fear we can't remove the wand." Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "Not yet anyway." McGonagall and Snape looked at each other. "They'll come to soon enough with Madam Pomfrey's assistance, but until then, it's just a matter of time." Dumbledore stepped over to Madam Pomfrey and whispered something to her. She nodded wide eyed, and returned to a potion she was making for them. "We can take our leave. Minerva, feel free to alert your house, specifically Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, that Harry's condition is stable. Severus, you may do the same for your house. They need rest, but otherwise, they will be fine." Dumbledore exited the infirmary leaving McGonagall and Snape looking at each other. With a knowing look they turned away from the exit.

"Oh, Poppy dear." McGonagall's voice rang out. Madam Pomfrey produced herself, carrying a cauldron with a light lavender potion. She set it on the nightstand next to the boys and approached the other two adults. "We were just curious as to what Albus whispered to you."

"I suppose if he whispered it, he did it with intent. Maybe he doesn't want you to know." Pomfrey said, returning to the cauldron. McGonagall frowned.

"Was it important?" Snape asked. "We just want to know if there's something about the boys he's not telling us." Snape looked over to the two boys. "Curse us for worrying about for our students."

Poppy stirred the potion and flicked her wand. The potion formed into two long strands and flowed into the mouths of the boys. "I understand, Severus, but if it's any consolation, he was his usual vague, cryptic self. All he told me was something unusual that I may have never seen before might occur and to not worry if it does, but to inform him." Poppy grabbed the now empty cauldron and held it at her side. "As you see, I'm sure it just raises more questions and concerns, so good luck trying to figure out what he means." She left the two of them as she returned to her office.

"That was helpful." McGonagall stated. "I don't know what he could mean though. What unusual occurrence does he speak." She looked over at the boys. "Could it have to do to with the wand impaling them both?"

"Perhaps." Snape studied the wand and the two boys. "I can't imagine what else is unusual about this situation. I've never seen two connected by wand physically." Minerva nodded. "Albus suggests we alert those close to the boys of their condition. It'll be more work for your student than mine." The two left the infirmary worrying about the fate of the two left behind.

"She said not to worry." Hermione said, keeping a level head. She grabbed the fixings for a sandwich and assembled it at the table. "And I'm inclined to believe in her." She took a bite of her sandwich.

"I still want to see him." Ginny said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. Ron nodded, his mouth crammed with food. "We should visit him." Hermione shook her head, taking another bite. "But, Hermione..." She whined. Hermione arched an eyebrow and gave her a look. "Fine, you win."

"He needs rest, Ginny." He fell from the sky and Malfoy fell onto him whilst a wand was between them. Nothing about that says quick recovery. Hermione finished her sandwich and glass of water. "I'm going to head upstairs. Studying and such, y'know." Hermione bid the siblings farewell and headed out of the hall.

"Should we go see Harry then?" Ginny asked now that Hermione had left them. "Hermione doesn't have to know." Ron nodded, mouth crammed with a new ball of food. "Great, well lets head down." Ginny got up just as Seamus, Neville and Dean sat down. They all rang out hellos to the two. Ron gulped, partly to swallow and partly because of the boy he liked having just sat down.

"Actually, Ginny, just go without me. I don't want to go behind Hermione's back like that. She usually knows what's best. Besides, I'm sure these three are itching to know about Harry's condition." Ginny shrugged and waved good-bye.

"So what's happened?" Neville asked. "Is he okay?"

"McGonagall said he's fine. His condition is stable." Ron said cutting a slice of pie.

"What else?" Dean asked, grabbing some bread.

"That's all." Ron said. "McGonagall wasn't very detail oriented."

"You didn't see Harry to tell us that?" Seamus asked, furrowing his brow? "You could have told us that on your way out. You're an idiot sometimes, Ron."

Ron was offended. Seamus had no right calling him an idiot, and this upset Ron. He narrowed his eyes, squinting back the faintest tears, and grabbed the uneaten pie and threw it at Seamus' face, stomping out of the hall. Seamus wiped the pie off his face with a napkin and sighed. He was nudged by Dean who gave him a look, raising his eyebrows. "Fine, I'll go after him and apologize." Seamus said, not unhappy getting to find the boy for a moment alone.

"I'm not familiar with the kind of thing I'm seeing here." Pomfrey whispered to herself. "This must be what Albus was warning of. I should let him know first thing in the morning." She returned to her quarters and leaving the boys to the strange phenomenon.

What she had witnessed was the racing of red sparks running back and forth between the two sending energy from one to the other and back again. As time progressed the sparks moved faster and faster. Suddenly, a flash of red light came and the wand was gone. Without its support, Draco fell onto Harry's chest with a thud.

Just as the red light disappeared, Ginny entered the infirmary. "Harry?" She heard a groan coming from the single occupied bed. She rushed to Harry's side. "Oh, Harry." She stroked his hair, "I hope you're okay." She smiled sweetly and kissed him on the forehead. His eyes flittered open and startled her. "Are you okay?" She asked kneeling beside him.

Harry blinked his eyes open. He couldn't really adjust to the light. He could feel a heavy weight on his chest and rolled it off of him. He turned his head toward Ginny, who was smiling sweetly. The look of shock on Harry's face startled her, and she stood up. His eyes couldn't be held open any longer and he fell back into sleep, but not before, to Ginny's dismay, he asked, "What are you doing here, Weasley?"


	2. All About Us

**Next installment, there was a delay, and I'm hoping the next chapter doesn't take as long. Thank you to Stardust of Orion for the review. Please let me know what you think.**

~_All About Us_

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He stretched his arms out and arched his back, trying to shake away the sleepiness. He realized how painless his movements were. He didn't remember much, but he was certain that the last thing he did was fall from his broom to the earth and landed hard. It was an impossible thought that he hadn't broken anything. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes open. He was not in the infirmary anymore.

His eyes zoomed across the room. It was incredibly well decorated. The wooden furniture: the bedstead, nightstand, dresser and bureau were all carved in mahogany with silver fixtures. The walls were green and a painting of a grand scene of war amongst wizards adorned the wall over the bed. He got off the bed and his feet landed onto a plush, grey carpeting. As if guided by outside forces he found himself assuring the bed was neat and made before moving to the bureau, which he opened to reveal a myriad of dress robes. He undressed himself of his sleeping garments and put one of the robes on. A popping noise sounded at Harry's side and there stood Dobby, holding a tray with breakfast on it.

"Young master, why are you up so early? Did Dobby not bring breakfast on time? " Dobby set the tray down and banged his head against the wall. "Stupid, Dobby. Stupid." Harry took the breakfast, he tried to speak to Dobby, but nothing came out.

"Go, you wretch." A voice spoke into his ear. Dobby vigorously nodded his head and with a pop he was gone. Harry ate the meal, it looked delicious, eggs and bacon and a glass of orange juice, but he couldn't taste it, and he didn't understand why. When it was gone, he moved the tray off his lap and walked toward the bathroom. In the hallway, there were paintings of wizards and witches from years come and gone lining the walls. They talked amongst themselves, ignoring Harry for the most part. Some acknowledged him with nods.

At the end of the hallway, there was a staircase and a door, which he opened and entered into the bathroom. Harry walked to the toilet and relieved himself. He felt like something was wrong, he was on auto-pilot to such an extent that he didn't feel like he was doing anything for himself, as if he was being controlled by someone else. He walked over to the sink, and looked into the porcelain basin. He turned it on hot, the steam rose. Harry put his hands into the water and he wanted to scream in pain, but nothing came out. He continued to calmly wash his hands as if his hands couldn't feel how scalding the water was. He turned the knob to turn the faucet off and took a towel to dry his hands off. He patted the now damp towel on his face and looked into the mirror.

Harry recoiled at the face in the mirror that was not his. Pale skin and light pink lips. Grey eyes and a thin, slightly upturned nose. Blond hair uncharacteristically tousled. Harry was looking in the mirror, but he only saw Draco Malfoy's face. He wanted to touch his face, but he had no control over his body. Draco's hands opened a drawer holding and withdrew a vial of cream and a jar of pomade. Harry mentally rolled his eyes as he watched Draco's beauty regimen. He started with the pomade, opening the jar and took a glob from the jar and rubbed it between his palms. He ran the product through his hair and it became his signature slicked back.

Next was the vial of cream, which Harry had just assumed was a face wash, but he soon learned he was mistaken. Draco removed his robe and Harry looked on in awe. Draco's chest and abdomen were covered in a large number of long cuts, each covered in a sickly green pus. Harry's looked in the mirror at Draco's face, and the look on his face stunned Harry, as it was without emotion. Draco opened the vial and emptied the entire contents into his palm. He rubbed his hands again and started coating his body with the cream. For a moment, Draco winced, but he was accustomed to the feeling. Harry, however, was not. His mind went wild as the feeling of pain surging through Draco's body became so real for him. If he could, he'd have thrown up, but without a corporeal form, he was forced to just relish in the pain he was experiencing. After the cream was applied, the wounds cleared of the pus and closed, leaving thin scars, only noticeable to those who knew they were there, all across his body.

Draco replaced his robe and washed his hand of the greasiness, again with nearly boiling water, and dried his hands. He left the bathroom and headed downstairs. A familiar pop sounded from behind as Draco descended the stairs. "Young master." Dobby said. "Your father is in his study. He waits." Another pop alerted Dobby's departure. Harry could hear the faintest sigh, as Draco led them into his father's study. Harry heard him inquire about his request for his presence.

Lucius looked up. He had been poring over some dark leather books and writing on parchment in blood-red ink, which Harry assumed must have been somebody or something's blood. "Son, I have told you time and time again, you are not to address your elders unless they have addressed you." Draco hung his head, and Harry could feel Draco's tears pushing against his eyes, but Draco held them back. He opened his robe and exposed his chest. "No, son. Not for this." Draco began to replace his robe, but was stopped by his father. "I feel that you don't care about the cause. I didn't raise my son to be soft, but you seem to be impossible to harden." Draco wanted to protest, but knew better than to interrupt. "I know your thoughts, Draco. You can't hide them from me, even at school this last year, you couldn't hide your thoughts from me. You've had some disturbing thoughts, son." Harry could feel the lump in Draco's throat and his heartbeat race. Even the sweat on his palms, Harry was aware of everything that Draco was feeling to a magnified degree. "Tell me, Draco, what is your relationship with the scar bearer?" Lucius stared intently into Draco's eyes, to ensure that his son would not lie.

Harry was confused. Was he the scar bearer? Why was he given the moniker? "He is my enemy, sir. He hates me." Harry was even more confused by the tidal wave of disappointment that came crashing into him.

Lucius' eyes squinted into Draco's, a mesmerizing stare, which gave Harry a sickly feeling. "Why do you want him to like you?" His eyes were penetrating, and Harry was struck dumb by the question.

"He's powerful, father. He's young and he's a bit slow, but he stopped Him. He must have strength, and I don't want to be enemies to strength." Draco fidgeted with his robes. "I'm drawn to him. Maybe he could be someone to me." Harry couldn't believe his ears. Why would Draco Malfoy constantly treat him like shit if he wanted to be his friend?

"You insolent little cretin." Lucius rose and struck Draco in the mouth. Harry felt Draco's blood in his mouth, or his own blood, he really was confused by the whole situation of this memory. "You want to betray your father, your blood, and our Dark Lord, for 'feelings'" A condescending emphasis was placed on the last word. "I did not raise my son to be a fairy. You are to be strong. You will make me proud, but not until I get rid of your so called feelings." Lucius called for his wand, which was on the desk, and placed the tip against Draco's test. "This summer is not going to be easy for you, son. I'm going to have to work you like the mongrel you're becoming until your delusions of friendship with that boy are gone. You will be made to see that he is weak, whereas the Dark Lord is strong, and when he rises again, he will destroy all who have ever stood in his way." Lucius' scowl grew darker and both Harry and Draco sensed nothing but malevolent rage brewing underneath the facade. "Do you wish to be in the Dark Lord's way when he is resurrected, or will you cast aside these broken ideas that the scar bearer has any power?"

"I will relinquish my feelings for him, and renounce the friendship we could have had." Draco said solemnly, holding back strongly the tears welling in his eyes. A single drop fell. "I only want you to be proud of me." Lucius did not react well to Draco's emotional display, however minute. With an arching backswing, Lucius backhanded Draco upside the head, sending him to the ground. Draco caught himself on now bruised wrists and he sniveled in pain, expelling the tears that he had dammed. "Please." Was all Draco could muster when Lucius picked him up by his collar and pulled him upward.

"You want to make me proud?" Lucius tore Draco's robe open and laid the tip of his wand onto Draco's chest, just below his left collarbone. "Then your training will begin today." He pressed the wand into Draco until it had penetrated his skin, spoke _vremyarana _and slowly removed the wand. As it exited the wound a thick green pus followed and began to exude from the place the wand had cursed him.

This pain, a cutting fire in his chest, was of an intensity Harry had never felt before, or at least of pain he could remember. Draco, having been exposed to this curse multiple times, was in pain, but not to the severity Harry had felt. Draco wiped away the pus with a cringe and wiped it on his robe. He used his robe to apply pressure to his wound, to dull the pain to some extent. He exhaled and wiped his brow. "Thank you, father. What is the next step in my training?" Draco held himself erect, waiting for whatever would happen next.

"You forget too quickly why I must punish you in this way. Every day you slather on the elixir to seal your wounds, but do you ever contemplate why you had to be given them?" Draco hung his head and shook a no. "No, you wouldn't have thought to do that." Lucius paced the room for a bit. "I do this, not only to punish you, which in the grand scheme of things is very little of what each scar represents, but to teach you. Each wound is a lesson that you must learn. One of the most important parts of learning is to study. If you don't study what you've learned you're doomed to forget it, but never you mind, because I'm going to give you a refresher course." Lucius raised his arm and drew a circle in the air and said _Otkrana._ A blue mist in the form of a circle appeared and passed over Draco, in an instant, all the wounds he had closed that morning opened, expelling the viscous, green fluid and each seared in blinding pain. Draco fell to his knees, his skin drenched in sweat and he started convulsing violently.

Harry could not bear the terrific pain that had been placed onto him by proxy. His mind went wild as he tried to hold on to his consciousness through it, but failed and both Harry and Draco, synchronously, blacked out.

* * *

A thunderous boom echoed in the room as Draco jerked awake. Draco worried that the ceiling was going to cave in. Another boom, and dust and particles of the ceiling fell onto Draco's face. They were brushed off and he opened his eyes, but couldn't make out where he was. There was a small door next to him, which he opened, but was violently forced back into the small room as, what Draco made out as a baby elephant in his blurred vision, slammed the door in his face. He reached for glasses, which he didn't wear, but putting them on focused his eyes and he could see the hallway as he sheepishly opened the door again. Draco had never, in all his years, seen such tacky decorating. The carpet was dark pink, and the wallpaper was some floral pattern that should not have ever been manufactured. Dozens of pictures lined the wall, most showing the image of the same blond child. On closer inspection, it appeared that it was the same creature that shut the door on him moments earlier. Draco also noticed that the photographs remained static, much to his confusion.

As he took focus off the picture, he noticed that in the glass the reflection was of a small, black haired, bespectacled boy. He walked toward the kitchen, not by his command, and went into a frenzy as he realized he was in the body of a young Harry Potter. Draco vaguely remembered crashing into Harry over the quidditch pitch, and then a sharp pain in his chest, but nothing else. What would be the cause of this strange sharing of memory between him and Harry? Draco couldn't ponder long before Harry led them into the kitchen, where the baby elephant sat at the table, shoveling waffles into his over eager mouth, while the father read over a newspaper. If the child was an elephant, this man certainly was a whale, Draco noted. His face held disgust, but this was not shown on Harry's. Harry looked at his aunt, who Draco, in contrast, thought that if she gussied herself up a bit, could look rather plain. The woman handed Harry a bowl of porridge and barked at him to hurry up and eat so he could get to work.

Draco was stunned that anybody who had a job as lowly as serving food would dare think themselves able to speak to whomever they were serving. Draco then realized that these people, just looking at the squalor of their home, must have been recently destitute, and this was the best their meager earnings could afford, and as such, could not afford real servants, beyond Harry as it would seem. Draco was happy he couldn't taste the gruel being shoveled quickly into Harry's mouth, as it could not taste any better than it looked, though for Harry's sake he hoped it did.

And that thought struck him odder than his current experience; he felt something for the boy that he had so passionately hated for so long. It had been three years since his father had instilled in Draco the idea that Harry was and would remain nothing. All the torture that he had been put through to conform his thoughts this way was unbearable, and Draco could feel tears, but knew they weren't there.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he stopped paying attention to the memory, until he could feel Harry running as fast as he could. Draco looked but couldn't tell from what they were running. Harry's sweat and rapid heartbeat got to Draco and the intense physicality began wearing down them both. The hot, summer sun bore down and Draco could feel the tingle of Harry's pale skin being burned. Draco found the heightened sensations overwhelming and winced in pain. Harry had barely been outside, but his lack of sunlight exposure made him susceptible to burns and Draco was afflicted for it. Harry tried to keep his speed, but he was exhausted and he slowed down, eventually coming to a stop. He doubled over and began panting, trying to regain his breath and hoping to continue, but he had taken too much time, and Vernon had managed to catch up to Harry, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back to the house at Number Four.

Harry struggled, but his uncle's grip was too tight. He couldn't wriggle his way out of his shirt, so he gave in, and tried his best to keep pace and maintained both feet on the ground. Draco felt another wave of sympathy crash into him, bewildering him. A pain in his chest accompanied the feeling, as memories of his father's curse on him came back. His father had done all he could to ensure that Draco hated Harry, and now any empathy toward the boy who lived would leave Draco in miserable pain.

Harry could sense their proximity back to the place he was forced to call home and his struggling resumed with force. The way he moved, the neighbors may think he was just throwing a tantrum, but he didn't care if it meant escaping his uncle's grip. Harry grabbed for Vernon's hand, clutching his collar tightly, when a small shock of blue light escaped his fingertips and shocked Vernon. The pain caused Vernon to loosed his grip, but Harry couldn't move now that that happened. Vernon's face contorted into a pained look of anger and horror. He grabbed Harry again, and brought him inside and shoved him into the cupboard under the stairs. "You little shit. I don't know what you think you're trying to pull, but you just bought yourself the rest of the summer in here."

Draco was furious. How could a filthy muggle dare treat a wizard as powerful as Harry Potter like a mutt, sentenced to months in a cage barely fit for an animal. What upset him the most though was Harry's indifference to how he was being treated. Draco sensed in Harry that this was normal and he had grown to deal with it. Draco had his fair share of problems with his father, but he was never starved or locked in a box or treated like something less than human. Why didn't Harry fight back? He wanted to scream out at Harry, but words didn't come. He only heard a sigh as Harry laid down and curled up onto the cold floor, bringing his knees up into his chest and pulled a small ratty sheet over him to try and keep warm. Draco felt a single solitary tear fall across the bridge of Harry's nose and Harry drifted off into sleep.

Draco felt an odd feeling, as if he were consumed in darkness completely. He was being compressed by invisible forces that may have only existed in his mind. He knew of magic that allowed for people to see the memories of others, but he had never used it, and was unsure of all that it entailed. Nevertheless the feeling, almost reminiscent of a portkey pulling behind his navel had vanished as quickly as it set in as he was thrown into the dream that Harry was having.

The dream world was blurred, as if Harry was trying to relive a memory he never really had. Draco saw the dream through Harry's perspective, but unlike the original memory did not feel the experience, and could only see what the dream held.

Harry was being held, Draco ascertained, and was likely a baby in this dream. A woman was holding him, at least it seemed like a woman, but she was fuzzy, as if Harry had no idea what the woman looked like. Draco thought it could be his mother, but Harry must know what his own mother looked like. Draco couldn't make out much, except a door that suddenly flew open and he was whipped around as the woman faced the door. She frantically placed the baby Harry into the crib and took her wand out in an attempt to defend the two of them. But it was a futile resistance as a cloaked creature came into the room and in a flash of green light killed the woman before Harry's eyes. Draco's heart raced as the dark figure came toward Harry. It peered into the crib and stared at young Harry and without thought pointed his wand at the infant.

Draco realized that this was it, the famous moment when Harry Potter became the boy-who-lived and received his trademark scar. And Draco was mortified, he had never felt this much fear as he knew that the killing curse would be essentially used on him, or at least it would seem that way. And before his eyes, the flash of green blinded him, and he was hurled back into reality.

Draco awoke suddenly, his heart was racing and he was drenched in sweat, but he had control over this body, a refreshing change, but standing above him was Ginny Weasley. His energy was sapped and he was on the brink of collapse, so just before he passed back out, Draco said, "What are you doing here, Weasley?"


End file.
